


Friendly Haunting

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, fluff?, ghost!jake, jakeroxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a green gentleman haunts a pink tipsy hacker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic- honestly I bet this'll really suck but oh well lmao

Roxy: Get completely pissed off.

Your name is ROXY LALONDE and you are sick of your friend living with you. Well, he isn't exactly living with you, and he isn't exactly LIVING, either. That said friend, is Jake English. He isn't really living with you, either. He claims he's haunting you, but he just behaves like an annoying roommate, and you can't help that you like how he tries acting scary. He hasn't exactly explained how or why he died, but he's mentioned something about a broken pistol and a large animal.

You wake up to the sound of what sounds like glass plates being thrown against a wall. You jump out of bed, pulling on the nearest pair of sweatpants, because you, the great Roxy, doesn't bother with pants at night. You practically jump down the stairs to the kitchen, to where, surprise surprise, you dead roommate standing over one of your plates. He nervously flashes you one of his ever so famous 'oh shit I'm dead' grins as he steps over to the side like he would actually get hit, despite him being dead. You exhale sharply, and his nervous grin grows wider. You walk beside the shattered plate, grasping the dustpan and brush. "Would you want me to clean this mess up? Apologies about this, rox, by the way." His British charm can't help but tug at you, so you just can't get mad at him. His small spoken voice paired with that sweet smile just makes you giggle at the fact he looks like a little kid, despite him being 19 at death. You also have noticed that he's very much shorter than you, him being 5'3 and you towering over him almost at 5'7. You bend down to sweep the plate shards into the pan, and he sits next to you, leaning against your bare arm. He feels almost like a damp and cold washcloth, and you shudder slightly. You attempt to pat the side of his head, but alas, your hand goes straight though his head. He snickers at your attempt, and you look down at him. Everything else about him is warm and sweet, with the charm and everything, but the one thing that stands out is his eyes. Those cold, blank, white eyes seem to indicate the fact that he was dead. Stone cold. If you went to find his body, it'd be gone. He's not really here. The fact that those eyes tell you that he really isn't here in a way makes your chest tighten, but he's still Jake. You can live with that. He's still your Jake.


End file.
